


Down

by TwoMenAndAGuava (drakkynfyre47)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Pressure Stimming, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/TwoMenAndAGuava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon figures out that John likes pressure stimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliotkeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotkeats/gifts).



> happy birthday to the most awesome person in the SG:A fandom I know!

Ronon is the one who figures it out first.

Ronon doesn’t expect Sheppard to go limp when he uses his weight advantage to pin Sheppard facedown on the floor. And he certainly doesn’t expect a low, happy hum in response to “are you okay?”. But that’s what happens anyway, and he doesn’t really think about it a lot - until it happens again.

It’s different circumstances, sure, but it’s still the same thing. McKay is dozing off at movie night, leaning on Sheppard’s arm. Ronon watches out of the corner of his eye as Sheppard slowly pulls McKay down on top of him. When all of McKay’s weight is settled comfortably on top of Sheppard, John relaxes in a way Ronon’s only seen once before. He wracks his brains, trying to find the connection.

It really clicks when he sees Teyla lean her forearms on John’s shoulders. He’s seen things like this before - in fact, he’s used grounding techniques himself pretty frequently when he first came to Atlantis. This seems different, though, there hasn’t been any sort of trauma or life-threatening event that would trigger a floating feeling in himself. 

He doesn’t ask about it. He knows it’s probably a personal thing, something that John will talk about if and when he’s ready. For now, Ronon makes a point to lean on him, flop on top of him on team nights, do whatever he can to make Sheppard comfortable, because that’s what team does.


End file.
